The Return of Peter Pan
by elking7541
Summary: It has been 5 years since Peter and the Darling family last saw each other. Wendy is being courted by another boy that her family adores, but is there something about this boy the Darling family does not know? When Peter returns, Wendy has to make a big choice. This is the sequel to the 2003 movie of Peter Pan. Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!
1. Chapter 1- Be Positive

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoy it! Remember to R and R and follow :)**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I sat at my desk and stared out of my window. It had been almost five years since my brothers and I had flown out into the night sky with Peter. Oh that name...it is a name I will never forget. Why hasn't he come back yet? He promised he would! Maybe he has forgotten me and my brothers, but he said he wouldn't. All of these years I have tried to forget about him and the spark I felt between us, but I should have known it would never work. Peter lives and breathes Neverland, and I could never have asked him to give up some thing so near and dear to his heart. I would never it it to anyone that I still loved Peter, and even after all these years the emotions never died down.

"Wendy, you must get to bed. We have have a very big day tomorrow." My mother said as she walked into my room. The nursery was now my own room now, and some days it became very lonely without John and Michael.

"I will mother. I will be done writing in a few minutes." I replied. She smiled and closed the door behind her, but then it was opened again.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Michael said as he walked into my room.

"Yes, Michael, I am perfectly alright." I said. I turned back to look out the window, trying to find the second star to the right.

"Peter left us five years ago today. I know you are missing him just as much as John and I are." He said as he came and sat on my lap. I looked at him and found that a tear had snuck out of his eye. I wiped it away, knowing that I wanted to cry as well.

"Michael, we have to trust that Peter will come back just like he said he would." I was trying to be positive, because I knew how much Michael believed in Peter.

"Thanks, Wendy." He replied. He gave me a hug and ran off to go to bed. I closed the door as he left, and then other tears came rushing out. I sunk down to the floor and buried my head.

"Wendy, why are you crying?" A voice said. I looked up, but waited to lift my head in case I was dreaming. I lifted up slowly and found a blonde headed, bright-eyed boy standing in the window. Suddenly, my mind took me back, five years earlier.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it is really short, but this is more of an intro into the story. Remember to follow/favorite! I should be updating weekly so watch out for chapter 2 coming soon! Until next time my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2- Not so Happy Reunion

**Hello my dears! I decided I would go ahead and post chapter 2 so that I can update weekly on Sundays :) So, here is chapter 2 of my story! I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to favorite/follow and R and R! :)**

* * *

I sat there on the cold bedroom floor, looking up at the boy who I thought I would never see again.

"Peter..." That was all my mouth would allow me to say.

"Hello, Wendy." He said as he smiled. I looked closer at him, his eyes still were as bright as the stars, his hair as blonde as ever, but there was something different about Peter. I just could not put my finger on it. I walked slowly over to him and hugged him, and tears started to fall down my face, but this time they were not tears of sadness. Peter hugged me tightly, and as we hugged I was transported back to the night where we almost lost our lives to Hook on the Jolly Roger. I remembered watching Peter and Hook as they fought, and the clanging sounds of their swords as they met. As I watched Peter lie their on the ground, with a bloodstained head and preparing to meet his death, I feared I would never hug him again, and now that I was, that evil night became nothing but a bad nightmare.

* * *

Wendy looked so much different from the last time I had seen her. Lots of things had changed since I was away. The nursery was now emptier without the presence of Michael and John's beds. Instead, a new vanity now was in the spot. Wendy's hair had grown longer, but still had the brown-reddish tint I remember so well. She had grown taller, and her figure had changed. By looking at her, I never realized how long I was away. When I saw her crying I assumed she hated me because I had stayed away so long. I hate to see Wendy cry.

"Wendy? How long have I been away?" I asked her as I stepped into the room.

"Five years today." She replied with a little hesitation.

"I am sorry I've been gone so long. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I got here." I replied. She smiled a half smile, and then looked to the ground.

"I understand, Peter. Neverland is full of so many adventures. How could someone like you even dare to stay in London when there are so many adventures awaiting on that island." When Wendy left, I knew she was ecstatic to be back with her family, but after these years I still could see a gleam in her eyes that longed to be in Neverland. Just then I heard a jingling bell coming closer to me. It was Tinkerbell. Tink had learned to be nicer on the subject of Wendy, but only after she realized how much Wendy meant to me. Some days a hint of jealousy would still show through her, but she tried to control the best she knew how. Suddenly, an idea to bring a smile back to Wendy's face, hit me like a ton of pixie dust.

"Wendy, would you like to go on a small flight before you have to get in bed?" I asked her. She looked up from the ground and smiled largely with excitement.

"Oh, Peter! I would absolutely love to!" She replied. I looked up at Tinkerbell who sighed, but agreed to cover Wendy in pixie dust. Wendy lifted into the air and I could tell she was as happy as could be. She flew out the window and as she flew out, I noticed one thing that was still the same about my Wendy. She still had the "kiss" I gave her the night we met, and that made my entire night.

"Thanks, Tink." I said. We flew out the window to catch up with Wendy, who was already nearing Big Ben.

* * *

I wanted to stay in that moment forever. The wind through my hair, the lights, and the sound of laughter filled the air as Peter and I flew through London. As we neared Big Ben, I decided to take a rest and sit on the arms of the clock, something no human being I doubt had ever done before. Peter sat down beside me and could not wipe the smile off of his face. As we sat in silence for a few moments, I remembered something I probably should have told him when he arrived. I sat there for a minute or so asking myself if I should tell him or not. I concluded that once I told him we could move past it and just have fun like we used to.

"Peter, I think there is something you need to know." I said as I broke the silence of the night.

"What is it?" He asked as Tinkerbell took a spot on his shoulder.

"Well, you see, you have been away for some time now, and I know you told me that love was a grown up thing. I am starting to grow up, and a boy that my parents adore is courting me." I said. Peter sat there unable to move; his mouth was dropped wide open.

"Who is this guy?!" He demanded to know.

"His name is William, and he is the son of a very wealthy man that my father works with." I said as gently as I could.

"But your family is already wealthy! You don't need any more money!" He stood up saying. The hand of the clock moved forward, and I could feel the tension in the air starting to brew.

"Peter listen to me! My parents think he would be a wonderful asset to the family as assurance that I would be taken care of. Now I haven't made a decision whether I am going to marry him or not, and who knows I may not. I just wanted you to know that before you would have found out a harder way." I said. Tears started to gather in his eyes. I realized that maybe I should have waited a bit longer until I told him. We flew back to my window and I stood in the sill while he was still outside. He said nothing. He just looked at me with a blank face. This was the very first time that I could not see what Peter Pan was thinking. He bowed, and flew off as fast as he could. At this point I started to cry as well.

"Oh, Tink." I said between sobs. She slowly came closer and put her small hand on my cheek. She smiled, and then flew off after Peter. I had possibly just ruined what should have been a happy reunion.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Will Peter ever come back, or has he lost all hope of ever being with Wendy? What will John and Michael think when they hear about this? So many questions that I will not be answering until later on! :) The story is only just beginning and will continue to get more exciting as I go along!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest01410: Don't worry :) I will continue to keep writing this story until I either finish it, or make a series out of them! Thanks for the compliments to my writing skills!**

**Dimensionalmagic10134: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate the support!**

**Well that is all for today! Chapter three will be up maybe late next week, but definitely by next Sunday!  
Until next time my dears!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

**Hello my dears! I am back with chapter 3 :) I hope you enjoy this and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! **

* * *

I sat in front of my window all night, hoping that he would change his mind and come back, but he did not. I had fallen asleep in front of the window, and when I awoke, the second star to the right had disappeared.

"Wendy did you fall asleep in front of the window last night?" My mother asked as she came in the room.

"Yes, mother. I believe I did." I replied. I stood up, still looking out the window. My nightgown was ruffled, and my hair was unthinkably horrid.

"You will catch a cold!" She said. She came over and tried to close the window, but my hands forbade her. I told her I was alright and that the window must always be open, no matter what the weather. She gave me a strange look, but gave in to my request. She left the room without another word, and for the rest of the day, I honestly didn't feel like speaking either. I slowly got dressed, but every once in a while staring out the window.

"Oh Wendy be calm. He will come back. Don't trouble yourself." I kept saying to myself, but each time I said it I never felt any better. I already dreaded the day, and I had only been up for an hour. I mostly read books in my room the entire day. My stories were the only thing that could give me comfort.

"Wendy, it is time to be preparing for the party tonight." My mother said as she came in my room. I nodded to her and she closed the door. That night there was to be a party for all the families that work for my dad's bank. Since I was now a sophisticated member of society, I had to attend these parties. I sat at my vanity and slowly brushed through my tangled brown locks. I had no desire to go and socialize with people I did not know, but what other choice did I have? I changed into a long, light rose colored dress that would suit the evening. As I put on my matching gloves I stopped to look out my window one last time for the night.

"Wendy, mother and father are about to leave without you." John said, breaking my stare.

"I'm coming." I replied. I hugged both John and Michael goodbye and told them to behave while I was gone.

"We will miss our story tonight." Michael said with a frown on his face.

"Tell you what. If you are still awake when I get back I will tell you a short story." I replied. He smiled and ran back to his bedroom, dragging John along with him. I descended the stair case and got into the carriage with my mother and father. Both complimented me on my dress and make up ensemble, and I nodded in thanks. The carriage ride was long and bumpy. I looked out the window and longed to be out there with all of the other strangers, walking along the streets of London under the sparkling lights. When we arrived at the setting for the party, I immediately did not want to get out of the carriage. There would be talk of taxes and other business things that I was not made to understand. When we entered the hall, my parents were immediately swarmed by friends and colleagues. I was left on my own. In the middle of the floor there was dancing and laughing, and on the sides there were the lonely people who had no one to talk to and or dance with. Unfortunately, I was one of them. I kept thinking to myself of how bored I was. Why must one spend so much time attending these parties?

"So I see that I am not the only young person here not having a good time." A voice said from beside me. It was William.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here tonight." I said, not looking at him.

"My father decided to bring me along. I didn't think that I was going to come either." He replied. I was mad at William, he was the reason my Peter Pan left me, whether that was a reasonable explanation of why I was mad, I did not know. William went on to talk about politics and other such things. I nodded my head, but my I was not even hardly listening. My mind had escaped to Neverland, and then thinking of the unguarded window in my bedroom.

"Ah, William! So nice to see you again my boy!" My father said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Same to you, Mr. Darling!" The two men walked off together and continued on in their conversation. I walked outside to the balcony, since we were on the second floor, and I could see the second star to the right.

"Just beyond that star, I could be back in Neverland." I whispered quietly to myself.

"Neverland? Isn't that that mythical place you talk about to your brothers?" William must have followed me out here.

"I shall have you know it is real. Not mythical." I replied.

"Wendy, you must grow up. If you are to one day be my wife you must learn to be a good one." He said as he came closer to me. My fuse was less than a centimeter away from exploding.

"I did not ever say that I would be your wife." I proclaimed.

"Oh my, Wendy. We all know that it is inevitable. Your parents will talk you into it if I do not do it first myself." He said. I was angry. Why on earth did he just expect me to marry him? I could never marry someone who did not believe in my stories.

"Do not hold your breath, William." I replied. I walked away from him as fast as my legs would carry me.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3 :) I surely hope that you all enjoyed this one! I have exams coming up next week, so I am going to be busy these next few days. Don't worry though! I will find time to update so that the story can continue on! Remember to follow/favorite me and also, don't forget to R and R!  
Until next time my dears! **


	4. Chapter 4- An Unwanted Visitor

**BONUS CHAPTER! For the holidays I decided I would give you all a present and come out with chapter 4 early :) I hope you all enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I walked back into the party, and my father could see that I was upset.

"Oh my dear whatever is the matter?" He asked me. I did not stop to face him. I just kept on walking.

"Father, I do not want to marry William." That was all I said. I kept walking until I started running. Slowly the tears started to fall off of my cheeks as I thought of Peter. I burst through the main doors and ended up in the busy streets of London. I sat down on an empty bench and thought to myself.

"Wendy, you cry a lot." A voice said. Beside me sat Peter, and even now I was still surprised to see him. I wiped the lone tears off my face and tried to stay in the dark so he could not see my puffy, red eyes.

"You always seem to come when I am crying, Peter. I am so sorry that I did not tell you about William. Although, you have nothing to worry about. He just attacked Neverland with cruel words and saying that it is all not real." I replied. Peter just looked at me. He had never heard anyone say that Neverland was not real.

"I am sorry that I overreacted. I should have given you a chance to explain before flying off like that. Tink came and talked some sense into me." He replied with a smile. I tried to smile back, still letting a couple tears slip down my pale face.

"Come on." Peter held out a hand for me to take, and Tinkerbell flew around me and let the pixie dust overcome me. I was happy to be with Peter now, and the thoughts lifted me into the air.

"Let me know if you get cold!" Peter said as we flew into the air.

"Don't worry! The cold never bothered me anyway!" I said as I unclipped the clasp of my coat and let it fly through the wind behind me. My hair was tied up in a bun, so I grabbed the clip and let my brown locks be free as I flew up by the stars. Peter laughed as he saw the old Wendy start to shine through. I did twists and turns and spins, and yet I was never satisfied. London was so beautiful at night, and I was one of the only ones that got to see it from this view. I looked up at Peter, who was smiling from head to toe. Back in Neverland, the flowers bloomed, the sun shone, and the ocean became calm, all because the Prince of Neverland had found a princess. I never wanted to land, but I knew that I eventually would have to. I enjoyed every second I could.

"Look, Peter! It's the party." I said as we flew over the grand hall. I could see the people dancing on the balcony, my parents being one of them, and then I spotted William. I was so tempted to fly in front of his face and show him that all of this was real, but I thought better of it.

"Oh, Peter. This has been an amazing night. You always know how to lift my spirits." I said as we landed back at the bench.

"Can I see you again tomorrow, Wendy?" He asked as he grabbed my hand in hope.

"I would be delighted." I said. He smiled, and then leaped up into the air, and disappeared into my favorite star. I met my parents back at the party, and by that time they were ready to leave. My parents were very confused. One minute I was storming off into the night, and the next, I was smiling uncontrollably. When we arrived back at the house I was the first one out of the carriage. I picked up my skirts and ran up the stairs to the boy's rooms. I woke up all of my lost boys and John and Michael.

"Everyone gather in my room! I have a new story to tell you!" I said to them all. They all fumbled to get out of their beds and climbed into mine with me.

"Well, William told me that Neverland wasn't real and that I needed to grow up if I was going to be his wife." The boys gasped at the thought of saying such a thing about Neverland. I told them all about how I ran away from the party and Peter found me.

"So he did come back!" Tootles jumped up and said. How did they know that he was here the first time?

"Umm...we were maybe outside your door listening to everything. When you came back crying we knew that something was wrong, and we were right when we realized Peter hadn't come back." Michael said. I ruffled his hair and continued with my story. They smiled as I told them about the flight that Peter and I had taken that night. Slowly, one by one, the children started to fall asleep, and I carried them back to their beds. I told my parents goodnight and headed back to my room. I brushed the tangles out of my brown locks and looked over at the "kiss" that lied on my vanity. My mother would not let me wear it to the party, so I had put it there. I took the silver chain that held one of my favorite possessions, and placed it around my neck. I smiled at the thought of the Hidden Kiss I had given Peter so many years ago. I went over to my window and turned around, remembering how I had stood in this very spot, judging whether to leave or not. All of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and my hands were bound behind my back. Screaming would not help in a house with everyone asleep.

"Cooperate with me, my beauty, and no harm will come to your family." The voice said. I could not see who my captor was, but I had a pretty good idea who it might be.

* * *

**Do you know who the unwanted guest is? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have happy holidays! I shall be updating with chapter 5 when everything calms down so watch out for that!**

**Shoutouts:**

** 21: Thank you so much for your sweet review! I really appreciate the support! Also, I am so glad that you love it! :)**

**ArtemisGrim: William is a bit edgy and you will soon figure out why, I promise haha :) Also, thank you favoriting my story! It means a lot!**

**Kadzuki17163: Thank you for following! :)**

**Dorothy. : Thank you for the review! :)**

**Well, that is all for today! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!  
Until next time my dears!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Plot

**Hello my dears! Exams start tomorrow so I found some time while I am not studying to update :) Here is chapter 5 of my story and I hope you all enjoy! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I was then blindfolded, so seeing who was bounding my hands was impossible. The last thing I would want is my family to get hurt because of me. I obeyed my captor, hoping that the result of this kidnapping would turn out like the last one, with evil, once again, defeated. I was lifted out of my window and I could feel the breeze on my skin as I was taken aboard a ship. How could this have happened? I specifically saw with my own eyes the evil captain being devoured by a crocodile. I was led into a musty room and I heard a door close behind me. My hands were free, so I took my blindfold off. There I found myself under the deck of the Jolly Roger in a small room. There was nothing in the room but a small cot in the corner, and a small window above the cot. I climbed up on the rickety looking piece of furniture, which was not anywhere close to stable, and almost had it close on my foot. I was barely tall enough to see out of the small window. As I looked down I could see the ship, covered in pixie dust, and lifting into the air. My window was still open, and hopefully would stay that way, but John and Michael's window was closed, which I feared was the case. The ship was picking up speed, and I lost my balance as it lifted higher into the air. There was no one to save me, no one to run after me, and no one to call my name. I was all alone in that tiny wooden room, waiting to approach my fate.

"Wendy! Wake up, Wendy!" I slowly opened my eyes to find Mr. Smee looking over me.

"What do you want." I said as I sat up with wide eyes.

"Captain wants to see you. Oh, and here is a dress to change into." He put the dress in my hands and stood there.

"Why do I need this?" I asked.

"Captain's orders. Knock on the door when you are ready." Without another word he exited the room, leaving me to look over the dress. It was a pale blue long gown with gold ribbon that was intertwined throughout the dress. There were built in petticoats underneath, which only made me frustrated. Carrying around such a big and heavy dress would be tedious, but if I did not want to get my neck sliced I would have to deal with it. I layed my nightgown on the cot and struggled to put the dress on. Eventually I succeeded and went over to the door. I hesitated before I knocked, knowing that I might just have welcomed my death. Mr. Smee opened the door and led me up the stairs to the deck. I breathed in the cool air as I walked to the other side of the ship, feeling uncomfortable as all the pirates watched me. I looked over the side of the ship, and saw Neverland start to come into view. It made me smile to think of all the happy memories, but they were quickly snuffed as we approached the captain's quarters.

"Ah, come in my dear Wendy." The voice said. Mr. Smee pushed me into the room and the door was immediately shut. I feared for my life as the captain urged me to come closer. He motioned to a chair in front of his desk, which I only sat on the edge of.

"Hook." I said. The name shot chills through me as my mouth spoke.

"I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience that you are here. We needed you as soon as possible." He said.

"What on earth would you possibly need me for? I haven't seen Peter since the day he left me back in London." I replied. Hook stood up and laughed while he rubbed his other hand on his hook.

"Oh my dear but you have. My son saw you flying through the air at that gala this evening." He said. Son? Hook had a son?! He hated children of any age, so how was this possible. There was a knock at the door, but I did not turn around to see who it was.

"Speaking of my son, there he is now." Hook yelled for the boy to come in, and when I saw those eyes, my heart stopped.

"William..." I breathed.

"Hello, Wendy." He said as he sat down in the chair next to me. Hook could tell that I was in utter shock, and he took no time in explaining what was going on.

"You see, Wendy. I sent William to live with a wealthy family in London so that he could court you. Whether you know it or not, my beauty, Peter Pan does care for you. How do you think I trapped him the first time? If you were to marry my son, Peter would not be able to stand it, he would come to the rescue and fall right into his doom. If you cooperate, you and your family survive unharmed and you can go back to living your lives as they were before. If you do not, well, I slit your neck, Peter comes to the rescue, and then both of you die." He said. I looked over to William who was giving a devious smile.

"Father, she needs some time to think about it. How about I take her out on the deck and let her breathe." William said.

"Splendid idea, son." I said nothing. I let William grab my arm and lead me out onto the deck, where the sun was just beginning to rise. I leaned my arms on the sides and watched as the son came up, too angry to speak.

"Why the sad face, Wendy?" William said with another one of those smiles.

"How could you do this? Did you not have any sympathy whatsoever!?" I asked. He laughed so hard that I thought his mouth was going to fall off.

"Well, I at first did, and then I got over it. I figured this way my dad gets what he has always wanted, and I get a new and pretty wife." I turned my head to face him in shock.

"Wait, so I have to actually go through with this?" I said.

"Of course you do! It wouldn't hurt Peter that much if he figured out that it was fake." He said. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes, but I had to look strong. If they knew I was weak on the subject of Peter, my downfall would be horrendous. William grabbed my hand, but I pulled it back to my body. The sun had just risen, and I sat there watching, knowing that as of this moment, the Prince of Neverland was happy and peace. I thought of the last time that Hook had taken control of Peter, and Neverland was not a pretty sight. I had to somehow warn Peter to stay away from this wedding, and stay away from me. He would face horrific consequences on my behalf. William led me back into my room, and soon enough came back with water and food. What would my family think as they awoke? Would my brothers know that I was in trouble? William kissed my cheek, but I did not look up from my food. As the wooden door closed behind William as he left, and the room became darker, I saw a bright light hovering in the corner. Tinkerbell.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 5! Will Tinkerbell come to the rescue? Maybe...maybe not. I will be updating as soon as possible so watch out for chapter 6 coming your way soon!**

**Shoutouts:**

** everything.756 : Thank you for favoriting and following me! You are so sweet! And thank you because I did not think my grammar was very good, but your review really made my day when I read it :) Also, you are very welcome because writing is my way of getting out of my homework lol :)**

**haruhi-chan125 : Thank you so much for your support! :)**

**crazierthanyou: Thank you for following and favoriting me :)**

**Well that is all for today! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- The Beginning of the Battle

**Hello my dears! Guess what? Made all A's and one B on my exams, so that means that I can breathe now and have more time to write! Here is chapter 6 of my peter pan story. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I did not feel any more as if I was going to get to escape. Tinkerbell never was very found of me. She had a hint of jealousy due to the fact that Peter liked to spend so much time with me, still I was going to try to get her to like me.

"Tink! Oh, Tink, it is so wonderful to see you!" I said as I ran over to her. She said nothing. She just floated in front of me with her hands on her hips. I was suddenly worried that this situation was about to become harder to manage.

"Tinkerbell, I know we have had our differences, but you must listen to me now. Peter is in grave danger! They are going to try to get me to marry Hook's son so that it will crush Peter and he will come to rescue me. Of course, it's a trap. You must keep Peter away from here!" I told her. She jingled a few words and nodded. Within seconds she was gone. Would she tell Peter what is happening? Or instead would jealousy get the best of her? I had no way of knowing. I just prayed that whatever she decided to do, it would turn out for the best. A few days had gone by, and I had not heard any news from Tinkerbell. I had the same routine of sleeping, getting food, thinking, food, and then sleeping again.

"Wake up my dear!" William said early one morning as he came through my door. I slowly lifted my head, but my eyes could not quite open all the way. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the top deck into the hot sun.

"My future wife is not living in that dump anymore. If I want a pretty wife, she needs to stay taken care of." He said. He took me to the other side of the ship, and I got goose bumps as we went past Hook's quarters. Luckily, he took me down some stairs and to another room, away from where Hook dwells. As he opened the door there was a bedroom that actually looked comfortable. I stepped inside and found a vanity filled with all kinds of make up, a dresser with new dresses in the drawers, and the bed covers were soft and clean. Best of all, there was a larger window that I could see out of. I smiled, and I hadn't smiled since I had been taken from my home.

"Please, don't get any ideas that I am actually being selfless. I just know that if you stay down there much longer, you will rot and become hideous. I will not have that. Get changed. You are joining us for lunch in one hour." He said. He left me in the room and closed the door behind him. I explored around some more and found a notebook and writing utensil in the vanity drawer. I had already spent so many days with my mind wasting away, at least now I could write down everything on paper. Soon enough I had changed out of the now ragged blue dress, put on some make up, and washed and brushed my hair. In no means was I doing any of this for them. I was doing this so that I could see the old Wendy again. It was the only thing that reminded me of home, and Peter.

"Ah, Wendy. Please, sit." Hook said as I came to the table. I said nothing as the food was served. Hook and William were discussing the upcoming weather, and were too busy to notice that I did not eat much. After lunch, I looked over the side of the railing to realize that we were about to dock in Neverland. Was this going to be my chance to escape.

"Come on, Wendy. We are going for a walk." William said. He grabbed my hand and connected us with handcuffs.

"In case you get any ideas about trying to get away from me." I guess he knew I would probably try to escape. This walk was anything but a slow and romantic walk. Instead he was walking quickly, and looking around at bushes and trees like he was looking for a lost puppy.

"Looking for something?" I asked as we walked over a small bridge.

"Wendy, dear. Why don't you show me that little house your lost boys made for you." He said. I had not thought of that house in so long. If I took him to where it stood, he would be too close to Peter's hideout.

"I would, but I don't believe it is still there." This was not a lie. I really did think that it was not there anymore. He did not say another word, instead we just kept on walking. All of a sudden, I heard a noise that sounded like an animal cry. We stopped, and before I knew it I was being covered with a blindfold and my hands were being pulled behind my back. Again? How many times in one month must I be kidnapped? I couldn't see William, but I could feel a tug on the handcuffs as we walked, so I knew he was behind me. After an hour of walking, I was sat down in a small chair. I could feel a hand come over my mouth and the blindfold slipped on my face. Peter! My eyes shot open. William was still blindfolded, and gagged as well to keep his screams hushed. I reached up and hugged him with one arm, wishing my other one had been free.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I will get you out of this." He whispered. I smiled, knowing that I was safe so long as he was around. Peter moved out of the way and revealed the lost boys behind him. Turns out, Tink decided to get my brothers from London and bring them back to Peter. They were back to wearing their Neverland clothes, and honestly, I think I liked them better that way. The boys worked to undo the handcuffs from my hand, and then slipped both cuffs onto William's hands. He could not move his legs, or his hands, he could not see, nor talk. I was totally free and hugged Peter with all my might. Everything was quiet, not a word had been said. William didn't know who had taken us, and I had hoped it would stay that way. This time, it was not going to be Peter paying ransom for me. It would be Hook paying ransom for William. I knew I could round up Tigerlilly and her tribe, and convince the mermaids as well to band up against Hook. Things were finally turning around, but I could tell that this was only the beginning of the battle.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 6! There are many more chapters to be done and the battle is only just beginning. If you are thinking that the story is winding down, you are very wrong :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall be updating with chapter 7 very soon!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Haruhi-Chan125: Thank you for the encouragement and compliments! I love to know when people are enjoying the story! Also, I'm glad you like my grammar skills!**

**DancinAngel-love: Thank you for following/favoriting! I appreciate the support :)**

**Lucyrue13: Thank you for following/favoriting as well :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I tried to make you think you knew what was happening when you really didn't! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so!**

**Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears!**


	7. Chapter 7- Finally Safe

**It's Christmas Eve Eve! Yay! By the lights of the tree I have written and now posting chapter 7 for you all :) I hope you like it and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

We waited just a few minutes before taking the blindfold off of William. It amused me to see him squirm because he was uncomfortable in his bindings. The entire time he was trying to act tough, and was trying to make sure we knew that he was not scared, but I knew that he was. His hands were sweating and shaking.

"Let me go!" He kept yelling. I gave Peter the okay to take off his blindfold, but then I decided that I wanted to be the one to do it.

"Well, hello my dear William." I said.

"You knew all along this was going to happen didn't you?! You little witch!" He said.

"Actually, I did not. If I had known about this I would have not been screaming so loudly when we were captured." I said

"Oh, and by the way, you do sound much like a girl when you scream." Tootles added. He took his eyes off of me and moved around to try to get free of the ropes.

"It's no use, William. Your legs and hands are bound with ropes." Peter said. I moved William's chair closer to my bed in the hideout so that I could sit down.

"My father will come looking for me!" He replied.

"Of course he will, but Hook thinks I moved the hideout. Since he found it last time, I had told him that since then I had moved it and he would never find it. He wouldn't think to ever look here again." Peter said. William could tell that he was in big trouble. He didn't know if his father would be smart enough to find him, and he seemed a bit embarrassed that it only took a group of small boys to tie him up and take him away.

"Wendy, you look exhausted. Go on and head to bed. You can sleep in my room tonight." Peter said as he turned to me.

"Don't you and the boys need to sleep, as well?" I asked.

"The boys and I will be switching off to watch William, so don't worry we will all sleep at some point tonight. I hope you do, too. You are safe here." He said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek goodnight. I left the main room without another glance at William. As I walked to the bedroom, I realized how much I was missing John and Michael. They would have loved an adventure like this, and their fighting skills would certainly have been an asset to the group. I pushed back the strings of leaves that covered the entry way, and there my heart had become whole again. There they were, my two little brothers, sound asleep in a set of bunk beds.

"Oh, John! Michael! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were here!" I said as I ran over to hug the two boys. To be honest, neither of them were very much awake, and they probably didn't realize at first who was hugging them.

"Oh, Wendy! You're safe!" Michael exclaimed. Even after five years, with Michael now being almost twelve, he still carried around his favorite stuffed bear. I swore to myself that even to a job interview he would still have that bear with him. John was still wiping the sleep from his eyes when he decided to give me a hug.

"Wendy, I am so glad that you are okay." He replied with a yawn. I went over and layed down on Peter's bed and snuggled in under the covers. I smiled at the thought that he was just here the night before. I drifted off into a deep sleep, knowing that I was safe and back with my Peter Pan. No one would dare harm me tonight.

* * *

I had been watching Hook's dark and depressing ship since the day that Tinkerbell told me of Hook's plot. I didn't want to attack at the wrong time, so I waited until the perfect time. When I saw William take Wendy off the ship, I gathered the lost boys and we attacked. Of course I wasn't too happy that I had to scare Wendy, but I knew she would forgive me for it later on. I felt so much better knowing that she was alright. I feared that Hook was going to do something horrible to her. When she went off to bed, it was one of the first nights that I didn't have to worry about her well being.

"So, William. I'm guessing you don't even like Wendy." I said to him as I paced around the room.

"Not really. She just has a pretty face and a lot of money. When I marry her I will inherit all her family's wealth, and I will have a pretty face that looks good next to my own." He said. I still couldn't believe he actually he thought he was going to marry Wendy.

"You know she will never marry you, right?" I said, thinking of the boy to be an idiot.

"Yes she will. Once my father finds me and defeats you lunatics, Wendy will be given no other choice. She will either die and lose everything, or she will marry me and live a lonely life but still be alive." He said with a smile. The thought of Wendy being forced into that situation made me shudder. Especially when he said she would die. Would she rather die than marry him? Probably so. I shrugged off the thought and had the lost boys take over so that I could sleep. I went into my bedroom to check on Wendy, and I could see her eyes were still open.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I quietly stepped into the room.

"I haven't been able to peacefully sleep in so long. I guess I don't know how to anymore." She said. I pushed a few strands of hair out of her face to reveal a smile.

"If you want I will stay with you for a while until you fall asleep. The lost boys are watching William right now and they will wake up John and Michael when they get tired." I said.

"Do the lost boys even get tired? When they are hyped up on sugar at home it takes all of my mother's energy to get them to go to sleep."

"Well, they haven't had any sugar today, so I bet they will." I replied. I got up to leave, but was stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"I would like it if you would stay, Peter. Just until I fall asleep." She said. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead. I grabbed an extra blanket and layed down beside her bed. She would fall asleep soon, but even then I didn't know if I would actually leave or not. Everything seemed like it was falling into place. I could only stare at the ceiling, and wonder what the next day would hold.

* * *

**Everyone is safe and William is taken care of, for now at least. Thanks to everyone for all of their support and lovely comments! Remember to R and R and also follow/favorite. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Haruhi-Chan125: I will continue to keep writing :) It's the reviews and followers that keep me motivated to please you all! Plus, I really don't like to clean or do homework, so this becomes my excuse :)**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you so much for favoriting my story! The support is much appreciated! Also, I love your username :)**

**ChickenNugget98: Thank you for following my story! Support is appreciated :)**

**Canterwoodgames: Thank you, as well, for following! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight! Chapter 8 will be coming out after Christmas so watch out for that! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my lovely viewers!**

**Until next time my dears! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Black Castle Part 2

**Hello my dears! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Here I am back with Chapter 8 of Peter Pan! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the lost boys regaining their energy. I smiled, realizing that I was still safe and sound.

"Good morning, Wendy!" John said as he ran by me. The lost boys hugged me one by one, then in a mass they ran outside to play. I looked over to find William, who looked like he was either passed out, or dead asleep in his chair.

"Where's Peter?" I said to myself as I looked around the room. I found a note lieing on the table, and I then knew exactly where he had gone. I went outside and told the lost boys I needed to find Peter, so they would need to watch William. They all agreed and ran inside the hideout. As for me, I ran through the forest and within a few minutes I came upon the black castle.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I climbed up the ledge to sit beside him.

"I was just thinking. Do you remember when we defeated Hook here?" He asked. The memories all came rushing back to me.

"Yes. I laughed quite hard when I heard you pretending to be Captain Hook. I also remember that pirate that called me girly." I said with a smile.

"Well, you sure showed him when you hit him in the head with the end of your sword." We sat there for a few minutes reminiscing, when all of a sudden there was the sound of a sword being drawn. Peter and I stood up and looked through the gate of the castle.

"Peter...is that..."

"Hook." He replied. I couldn't believe he had found us. Peter snapped me out of my shock by grabbing my hand and taking off at a run. We hid behind a giant rock and watched as Hook and his trusty man, Smee, paddled into the castle.

"Capem, are you sure it was Pan that took William and Wendy?" Smee asked as he struggled to paddle.

"Smee! Who else could it be?!" He snapped.

"Maybe the Indians, or the mermaids drowned them, or-"

"Enough Smee! Pan would do anything in his power to get back his Wendy, even if that means taking out my own son. If we find William, we will find Wendy, and if we find Wendy, then we find Pan." He replied. I was right, Hook had his sword drawn and kept his eyes peeled for any such movement that could be seen. I was already starting to get scared. Peter and I ran to the farthest back wall in the castle, and we waited.

"Peter, do we even have any weapons?" I asked quietly, hoping that no one could hear me. Peter motioned for me to stay where I was. He came back holding a single sword in his hand.

"I always keep one here just in case." Peter said. He handed it to me, knowing that I would probably need it more than he would. I heard Hook's large, black boots get off the small boat and step onto the concrete floor. Peter and I huddled closer together so as not to be seen. I prayed that Hook wouldn't find us, but I had no one of knowing. The sound of his footsteps echoed in my head as they got closer...and closer...and closer...and closer. Peter saw that his foot was sticking out into the light, so he shifted closer to me. As he did, his foot made a shuffle on the ground. Hook stopped when he heard the sound and held out his sword in our direction.

"Wendy!" Hook said as he started to walk around the rock. Peter pushed me over to the side and met Hook with his small dagger. Smee was so occupied with trying to get the boat to stay in its place, that he didn't even see me climb higher up to another ledge to get out of Peter's way.

"Hello Captain Hook!" Peter said as he flew above him.

"Where is my son, Pan!" Hook yelled at Peter as he tried to swipe him with his sword.

"Ah, don't worry Hook, he's probably just hanging upside down from a tree right now." Peter said with a laugh. I looked over to find Smee, still having problems with the boat, and I immediately turned my attention back to Peter. This fight would go on for a while without some help, so I have an idea. I ran back to the hideout as fast as I could and gathered the lost boys. John and Michael were going to stay and make sure William was hidden. We grabbed all the weapons we could find and ran back to the castle to defend our Peter Pan. We found Hook and Peter still going at it when we arrived, but Peter was beginning to weaken due to his small dagger.

"Peter!" I yelled as I tossed one of the swords in his direction. Without even looking over at me he held out his hand and caught the sword by the handle. I turned around to find that the lost boys had tied up Smee and gagged him. I joined in on the fight with Peter. I figured I might as well get my vengeance at Hook as well while I had the chance.

"Ah dearest Wendy! I see you have found your Peter Pan! But if I might ask, you know you want to grow up, and he isn't going to come back to London with you, so why bother with all this nonsense?" Hook said as our swords met in the middle. I hadn't noticed that I had pushed my way into the fight, and that Peter was now standing over to the side watching us.

"He cares for me, Hook! You know its true!" I said with another swipe. Soon enough we ended up near the water on the bottom floor of the castle.

"Maybe he does my dear, but if he truly did he wouldn't let you go back to London without him. He just wants to stay here and be a boy. An immature, incapable of love, little boy." He replied. I was starting to weaken. Tears started to run down my face as those thoughts began to sink in. Peter saw me starting to sink to the ground, and he immediately stepped in front of me so that Hook wouldn't slice my neck off. The lost boys ran up behind Hook and pushed him down to the ground. Wendy ran over to him and tied him up as tight as she could. Together we hung him from a pointed out rock and waited for the crocodile to come and eat him up. It would only be a matter of time before the other pirates came out to look for the two men, so we gathered our weapons and exited the castle as quick as we could. I was quiet the entire way home.

"Wendy, please don't tell me you believe those things that Hook said." Peter asked as he put his arm around me.

"We've had this conversation before. We both know how things stand. Let's just focus on now and not get ahead of ourselves." I replied with a smile. Peter kept his arm around me until we got into the hideout.

"William was a very good boy." I heard John say. I closed the small wooden hatch behind me and slid down the slide to the main room. William was sitting there with a snarl on his face as I entered.

"My father will rescue me!" William said as he tried to break free. In a way, I wanted this to all be over. I wanted Hook to be vanquished once again, and everything back to normal. At the same time, though, I didn't want to leave Peter. I thought I knew what I wanted. I had decided five years ago that I was going to grow up and live my life as it would have been if I hadn't gone to Neverland, but now that I have seen Peter again, my feelings started to change.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Michael asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes, Michael. I am now." I replied. My heart had made up my mind, and I now knew what I really wanted to do with the rest of my life.

* * *

**Well, will Wendy decide to stay with Peter in Neverland, or will she go back to London and pursue her dream of becoming a writer? Chapter 9 will be coming out on New Years Eve or a few days after, so watch out for that!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Dreamcloud010: Thank you for following and favoriting! I appreciate the support :)St**

**Starlight178: Thank you so much for following! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Brewing on the Horizon

**Hello all my wonderful viewers! Here I am back with chapter 9 of Peter Pan! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Feel free to leave comments on how you think the story should go for later chapters :) Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I didn't want to tell Peter of my decision yet. I figured I should probably wait until the whole Captain Hook situation was solved.

"I think I am going to go to the Fairy Tree until dinner time." I said to everyone as I exited the hideout. The only one who heard me out of the screaming bunch of boys was John, who only nodded in reply. I climbed out of the tree and walked through the woods. I knew I would have to be on extra alert considering Hook and his pirates were around now. When I reached the Fairy Tree I peaked in the small opening to see what was going on. All the fairies were running around performing different duties, whether it was covering themselves in pixie dust, talking, or just being lazy.

"Hello, Wendy!" A voice said from behind me.

"Oh, hello Tigerlilly." I said as I turned around to find the Indian Princess behind me.

"Why are you out here all on your own?" She asked as she sat down on a small log. I went and sat down beside and her, then let out a big sigh.

"I just wanted to get away from all the noise for a while and think." I said with a smile.

"I saw what happened at the Black Castle today. You were very brave to help Peter like that."

"How did you see?" I asked.

"I was standing outside the gate watching in case you all needed some help." She replied.

"Well, thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely." She said in interest.

"Do you think what Hook said about Peter is true? That he is incapable of loving anyone?" I asked. She paused for a moment to think so that she could carefully answer the question.

"To an extent maybe it is. Peter does have a desire for never wanting to grow up. Love is a grown up thing to him. I think he is capable of love, but doesn't even realize it himself. Much less would he want to obviously show it to anyone." She replied.

"Maybe you are right." I replied. She scooted closer on the log and took my hand in hers.

"If there is one thing I do know, it's that Peter does care for people. He risked his own life to jump in front of you to save you from Hook when you collapsed. Hook had used the same tactic on him, so he knew how it would affect you, too. Now, love, I can't be sure of, but I can guarantee you that Peter does care." She said. With that she patted my hand once again and bid me goodbye. I waited there in thought for a while, and then it was starting to get dark, and I knew that I would need to get back before someone started to worry about me. I trudged through the woods until I saw a light coming from above the trees.

"What could be going on that I can't see from here?" I asked myself. Flying was no good at the moment, so I decided I would not be a proper young lady and just climb the tallest tree I could find. As I got to the top I could see none other than the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook had the entire ship lit with torches and candles and lanterns. At first I thought that they were just having a party, but what would there be celebrating for when one of their top crew members was missing? They had to be planning an attack on us again.

"I guess more than one fight isn't enough." I said. I kept watching to see what was going to happen next, and a few moments later Tinkerbell soon joined me.

"Look, Tink! Do you think they are planning an attack?" I asked her. She gave me a worried look that became contagious.

"Can you fly closer to get a better look?" She jingled and nodded and before I knew it was gone.

"Stay out of sight!" I added. The last thing we needed was Tink captured. She was our only supply of pixie dust. After a few minutes I began to worry about her, and thought that I should maybe go get help, but when I got back to the ground she met me face to face.

"What's happening?" I asked her. She was doing all kinds of different motions and jingles, none of which I could understand.

"Let's go tell Peter. He will understand what you are saying." I suggested. She sprinkled some pixie dust on me and we flew back to the hideout together. Tinkerbell's beautiful yellow glow became more distant as time went on, and I could tell that her speed was picking up. I had a disturbing feeling in the pit of my stomach that her news was not going to be pleasant to hear.

* * *

**Is there another battle brewing on the horizon? If so, will Peter and his trusty team prevail? Chapter 10 will be coming out soon so watch out for that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**TrebleClef813: Thank you for following and favoriting my story! :)**

**biankies: Thank you for favoriting! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	10. Chapter 10- No Escape from the Darkness

**Hey everyone! So sorry on the delay for updating. My fanfiction had a weird error thing and it wouldn't let me do anything. Anyway, here is chapter 10! Double digits! I hope you all enjoy it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Tink's light was fading from my eye sight. I flew as fast I could to catch up with her, but I was so focused on that, that I ended up running head first into a tree branch. Down to the ground I fell, and it wasn't long before I heard voices in the distance. Tink must have told Peter and the lost boys the news already. I lacked happy thoughts, so at the moment, flying was not an option. I picked my dirty self up and ran as fast as I could back to the hideout. The darkness was closing in and that only made me run faster. I pulled the vine that opened the door as I approached the tree, and I didn't need any help getting in. Tootles and Nibs must have been waiting for me, because both of my arms were grabbed and pulled down the slide.

"Next time we shall work on our landing." I said when we finally had gotten to the bottom. Peter was surrounded by the band of lost boys, and my brothers as well. Tinkerbell flew over to me and grabbed my hair with her tiny hands to drag me across the room to Peter. She suddenly let go of me, and I fell into Peter's arms as I tripped.

"Thank you, Peter." I said. He helped me stand straight up, but never removed his arms from around me.

"Now, what is the news? I couldn't understand Tink when we spotted Hook and the pirates, so someone please tell me what is going on!" I said to everyone.

"My father is coming to rescue me! That is what is going on you annoying girl!" William shouted out before the boys could answer me. I started to get goose bumps. How would we keep ourselves out of Hook's reach? I leaned my head back to look up at Peter, who I could tell was formulating a plan. The lost boys all sat down on the floor and tried to think. All of a sudden there were footsteps heard from above, and the lost boys quickly rushed to gag William so no one would hear his screams for help.

"Peter we must do something. If Hook gets into the hideout he will see us all. He thinks we have moved." I said.

"There is only one thing we can do." He said. Peter let me go and ran up one of the slides to look out of the hideout through a small hole.

"They have this area covered. There is no doubt they will try to come in here. Everyone do as I saw. Gather dust and cover everything with it. Knock over tables and chairs and make the place look abandoned. If they see everything like this, they will think we are not here. Do all of this quietly." Peter directed. Everyone in the hideout rushed around to fulfill Peter's directions. William still sat in his chair in the middle of the room watching us all. The door to the hideout started to shake within just a few minutes of our "redecorating".

"Everyone go to my bedroom! I will explain from there!" Peter said quietly. Together we ran to the back of the hideout, with the lost boys dragging William's chair with us, and waited for Peter to join us. He closed the door after Tink flew in, and barred it as well. Moving past some of the boys, Peter pushed back a strand of vines to reveal a secret room that no one had ever seen before.

"It's not huge, but it's big enough to hide us all." Peter explained. As the pirate's voices became louder, we all piled into the secret room. We pushed William in the very back since he took up extra space with a chair attached to him, and then the rest of us followed behind. We were shoulder to shoulder squished, but we let the vines cover us anyway. I was right beside Peter, and watched as the boy who never grows up, became nervous.

"Don't worry, Peter, I am sure they won't find us." I said as I gave his hand a squeeze. The pirates were now in the main room of our home, and we were all hoping they were falling for our fake abandonment. It was an ordeal to keep the boys totally quiet. There were risks of sneezing after gathering up all the dust, sniffling, loud breathing, and talking. We could hear as the pirates tore up the house, looking for anything valuable, including us.

"Hey! Let's look what's inside this here room! Get the capem!" One of the pirates said as he noticed Peter's bedroom door was closed. We heard the banging of Captain Hook's loud boots as he entered the hideout. It didn't take him long before he had kicked down the door and started searching the room.

"Well, for an unordinary little boy, he sure does own a lot of ordinary things." Hook said as he picked up Peter's pan flute. Hook observed it and then played a few notes before he destroyed it under his heel. Peter's hand squeezed tighter on mine when he heard his precious flute crumble into pieces. He tried to find a spot between the vines where he could see out into the room, and eventually he found the perfect place. The boys were starting to get anxious, and eager to get out of the cramped space. After that, I started to wonder how much damage Hook had done to the other room.

"Ah look what I have found in the corner, Smee." Hook said as he picked up a silver chain. I looked around my neck to find that my "kiss" was no where to be seen. I pushed past Peter to look around the room for the small acorn, and I soon spotted it barely hanging out from under the bed. I honestly believed I would cry if Hook smashed it as well. He continued to walk about the room, and just then things took a turn for the worst. Nothing could stop Tootles from letting out a sneeze. He had stirred up so much dust that he couldn't hold it in any longer. We all clenched together tighter as Hook drew his sword and turned around the room. William's eyes perked up. He was sure that was going to be our downfall, and his return. Hook cleared the hideout after finding no trace of us, and one by one we all fell out of the tiny room. I was the first one to get out, and I immediately ran to the other room to see how bad it looked. Hook had torn up everything. All of our furniture had scrapes on it from where he dug his hook into wood and slid it down the sides. All of the cloth we had now took the form of rags. I picked one of the pieces up and brushed the dust off of it.

"Don't worry, Wendy. We will fix all of this." Peter said with a reassuring side hug. After making sure the pirates were no where in sight, we took the cloth off of William so that he could speak.

"This is not over Pan!" He yelled as he turned red with rage. I didn't want to be around when he exploded, so I decided I would go try to find some supplies to use for the night.

"Wait, Wendy! This is for your "kiss"." He said. He handed me another chain and I strung the tiny acorn on it, putting it back in its rightful place. I smiled and headed outside to go find supplies. As soon as I closed the door to the hideout, I was met with a sword to my throat, and a hand over my mouth.

"Now, my dear Wendy, you will not be escaping this time." The deep voice said to me. I tried to scream, but it was no use. The dagger kept getting closer and closer to my throat. They dragged me back to the Jolly Roger and tied me up on a large column.

"Tell me girl! Where is my son and Pan?!" Hook said as he came around the poll to face me.

"Safe from you!" I yelled back. I was lieing. They now knew that we all still lived there. They would surely go back for the rest of them, and I had absolutely no way of warning them. Tears dripped down the side of my face as my mind flashed back to the night I stood here watching Peter almost die. I would do anything to keep my Peter Pan alive and safe from this evil man.

"Oh, Wendy. I see that you are upset, and you should be. Don't you see? You are the cause of all of this. You will be the cause for the death of Peter Pan." The words echoed in my head as I was knocked on the head, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Will Peter fall into Hook's clutches once again? Or will he and his clever gang somehow outsmart the old codfish? I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well!**

**Shoutous: **

**Katara Asuna Rose: Well, I am delighted you found my story and are interested in it! I will continue to keep writing, so you keep reading! Thank you so much for favoriting and following as well!**

**xxYearOfTheCatFanClubxx: Thank you for all of your reviews and I am so glad that you like the story! I am thinking about making a series out of it, so you will just have to wait and see how it ends! Thank you for following/favoriting as well! Keep on readin' :)**

**FullMoonPhoenixShadow: Thank you so much for favoriting my story! :)**

**Nelly2560: Thank you so much for favoriting and following! :)**

**Scooblover1213: Thank you so much for favoriting and following my story! :)**

**Stikenotes, JaneOfTheEvenstar, The Creative Spark, and ALO.24.8: Thank you all so much for following! I appreciate all of the support :) **

**Wow, you all have outdone yourselves with follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep them coming! That is all for today everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	11. Chapter 11- And you are?

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the late update! I have been sewing a Wendy dress for a character day and it has been taking up a good bit of my time to complete! Anyway, here is chapter 11 of my story! I hope you like it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I had a massive headache when I awoke. There was nothing but pitch black. I had no clue if I was outside or inside. I sat up and rubbed my head, but then I realized something, I couldn't remember the exact events leading up to how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered was going outside the hideout to look for supplies. I did know one thing, I had to be on the Jolly Roger. The first thing that popped into my head was Peter. Was he still safe? Had Hook found out where we lived? I couldn't remember. I stood up and felt a cool breeze across my face. I was outside like I had thought. I waited for a while, and saw that the sun started to come up from behind the island. When I regained my vision, I found myself surrounded by metal bars.

"Is this a cage?" I said to myself as I tried to see the rest of my surroundings. The sun was soon totally visible and I could see everything. I was on the top deck of the Jolly Roger, locked in a giant cage.

"Ah, Wendy you are awake. Here's your breakfast." Smee said as he put a plate of food in front of me. I looked down at the plate, and realized that I had no clue what was in front of me. It was white and dry and nothing but a pile of mush. The crew must have been asleep since the entire deck was empty.

"Ah good morning, Wendy." Hook said as he emerged from his quarters.

"Why did you put me in a cage?!" I asked as I shook the bars.

"You escaped once, I had to make sure you would not do it again." He said with a laugh. I felt like an animal instead of a human being. Hook went over to the other side of the ship and put on his famous crimson colored coat. I stood up in the tall cage and looked over the side of the ship at the island. All I could do was pray that Peter and the boys were alright.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

Wendy had been gone all night, and early into this morning. I hadn't had any sleep because of how much I was worried about her.

"Good morning, Peter!" Michael said as he came into my room and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Good morning to you as well." I replied to the boy.

"Did Wendy not come back last night?" He asked. I took a deep breath and answered him that she had not. As the sun got higher and higher, I feared that she had been captured by Hook and his men. I got up from the bed and went into the main room, where the boys were waiting for me, with a note.

"Peter! We found this hanging outside of the hideout!" John said as he handed me the note.

_Hello Pan,  
__I have a little friend of yours here with me on my ship. I'll give you a hint, she has medium brown hair and she is quite beautiful. Yes, I did stumble upon Wendy last night. Bring my son, and no harm will come to your precious Wendy. If you do not bring him to me, then you can be sure that you will never see Wendy alive again.  
__Hook_

The note made my spin tingle and my heart beat at a speed that I didn't even know was possible. My precious Wendy, probably locked up somewhere where she was helpless. Hook was a man who was not short of the knowledge of suffering. He would surely do bad things to Wendy if I did not return William. Although, there would be no escape for me either when I returned him. I thought to myself a moment, and then I realized that it would be better for me to die, then to live without Wendy.

* * *

**WENDY'S POV**

I tried everything I could to get free of the cage, but the lock was too complicated for me to handle. The crew members were starting to emerge from their slumber, and the top deck became more and more busy by the second. I drank some of the oddly colored water in front of me. I was so thirsty I had to drink whatever I got to survive. A few hours into the day, Hook called me into his office.

"Good of you to join me, Wendy. Tell me, how are you feeling?" He asked me. My head was spinning, and more of my memory started fading.

"Fuzzy on some things, but I am alright right now." I said to the man. That seemed to be all he was needing to know, so he sent me back out to my cage, where I sat and cried for what seemed like an eternity. The sun beat down directly on the ship, and it seemed that I was drinking more and more water by the second because of my constant sweating. I complained to Smee, who decided to move me back into my old room. The window was bolted down, and so was the door. I had no way of escaping. I grabbed the journal that I had left in the drawer, and started to write.

_Hook has taken me captive once again. All I remember is his crew, along with himself, tearing up the hideout, and after that I went to go look for some supplies. Everything between the woods and getting onto the ship is foggy. I worry about my sweet Peter and the boys. Are they alright? Are they still alive? Or has Hook done something with them that I do not yet know? My memory seems to be fading more and more every hour, and I wonder how much I will actually remember by the time it stops fading away. All I can do now is sit here to the sidelines, helplessly. My door is bolted, as is my window. There is no way to escape what I have gotten myself into. If someone has found this journal, something has most likely happened to me and I had to leave it behind. I am leaving behind a small profile of myself in case anyone happens to need it.  
Sincerely, Wendy Darling_

I took a small lock out of my drawer and put it on the journal. I tucked the key away where it would be safe, and where, not even Hook, could find it. My stomach started to churn and ache, and it led me down to the ground, where I then faded away.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I flew over to the Jolly Roger, with Tinkerbell by my side in case something happened to me. I carefully slid across the side of the ship so that I could not be seen, but so that I could hear everything Hook and his crew were saying.

"Ah, Smee! This is going according to my plan! Everything is as it should be. Wendy will cooperate easily with me now, and Pan will be left to fend for himself. Oh it is so brilliant!" He proclaimed. Why would Wendy easily cooperate with him? She hates Hook just as much as the next person! She probably hates him even more now that she is captured again. I flew around the sides looking for a room in which Wendy might be stored in. I opened all kinds of windows, but there was one that I could not open. I rubbed away the steam which was fogging the window, and looked inside to find Wendy lying on the ground unconscious. Tinkerbell used her magic to get the locks undone, and making sure the coast was clear, I flew in to help Wendy escape.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" I asked her as I helped her stand up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes got wide and she backed up against the wall, as if she was afraid of me.

"Wendy? What's wrong? I thought you would be glad to see me!" I said as I walked over closer to her.

"Who are you?" She said with a puzzled look on her face. My mouth dropped open.

"It's me! It's Peter!" I said shaking her shoulders. She looked at me in fear, and I could tell that my sweet Wendy, the one person I cared about most, didn't know who I was.

* * *

**What has happened to Wendy? Why has she forgotten the one person she loves most? I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 and I hope you are loving it as much as I am. I added some POV for Peter, did you like having that in there? Remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Mmollison: I am so glad you love it! Thank you for following and favoriting as well! I appreciate it :)**

**Nelly2560: Thank you so much for following and favoriting and all of your reviews! I love hearing your reviews :)**

**CrossoverQueen1998: Thank you very much for following and favoriting my story :)**

**Allycat31298:****Fischgrl:DraoProngsluvr: Thank you all for following! :) I appreciate it very much!**

**XxRinFullbusterxX and LunarAngel2000: Thank you both for favoriting my story! I appreciate the support!**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	12. Chapter 12- The Plot part 2

**Hello everyone! I am so far behind on updating! Here I am with chapter 12 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

Her breathing was becoming quicker by the second, and when I let go of her shoulders, she ran to the other side of the room.

"I am so sorry, but I do believe that I don't know you." She said. I couldn't be around the girl who I spent everyday thinking about, knowing that she was not at all thinking about me in the slightest. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I flew out of the window as fast as I could. I zoomed through the trees and bushes until I reached the hideout. When I got inside I ended up on my hands and knees crying my heart out.

"Peter! You're back! Where's Wendy?" Michael said as he ran over in front of me. I looked up at the boy, and when he saw my face, his dreams of seeing his sister again suddenly died. William was staring at me with a grin on his face. I wanted to slap him, in fact, there were so many things I wanted to slap at the moment.

"I knew it. My father will succeed, and I will get Wendy all to myself." He said. The lost boys looked depressed, and for the first time in forever, I didn't have a plan to get Wendy back.

"Peter, we will get Wendy back...right?" Tootles said with a tear dripping down the side of his face. I ruffled the boy's hair and tried to smile. I was fed up with this nonsense. I immediately flew back to the Jolly Roger to confront Hook.

* * *

**WENDY'S POV**

There was a strange boy in my room a few minutes ago, and must say that I was quite scared. He looked friendly, but considering that I remember nothing at the moment, I was trying to be safe. My head was spinning and hurting. Where was I? What happened? Most importantly, who am I? I went over to my door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I yelled. I heard footsteps and soon enough a grey haired man opened my door.

"What is it, Wendy?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry. For some reason I am not remembering much of anything so who are you again?" I asked the man. His eyes widened and he motioned for me to stay where I was.

"Capem! It worked! Get out here!" The little man said as he ran to the other side of the what was apparently a ship. I looked around the door and saw another man running over to my side of the ship.

"Wendy! How are you feeling my dear?" The man said as he led me out into the sunlight.

"I think I am alright, except I don't really know who I am." I told him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Sometimes this salty sea air can do that. I'm sure you will regain your memory in no time. To catch you up, you are aboard my wonderful ship, The Jolly Roger. Also, you are engaged to my son William, but sadly he has been taken away." He said as he wiped a tear from his face. My fiancé? Taken? Who would do such a thing?!

"There is a blonde headed boy on the island named Peter, Peter Pan. He attacked our humble ship and stole my son away from me!" He said. That boy must have been the one in my room a little while ago! I started to become angry that this Peter boy took my fiancé! This Captain Hook man should not have to suffer because of this boy. He is obviously an arrogant fool.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

As I flew over the ship I saw Wendy standing on the top deck talking to Hook and Smee. I flew up next to the ship to get a better listen to the conversation. I heard the entire conversation between Hook and Wendy. He was telling her all the wrong things, and it hurt me that she believed him, not as if she had a choice though. William was in no way going to be her husband. I would not let that happen for a million years. Hook definitely did have a clever plan, but I would have to have one that could not fail. I was going to get my Wendy back. I was going to restore her memory. I was determined to do all these things if they were the last things I ever do.

* * *

******HOOK'S POV**

Everything is working to my ultimate design! The pixie dust in Wendy's water worked perfectly as a source for amnesia. Now, she remembers nothing and I can mold her into my own little creation. Wendy will turn against Peter, I will get William back, and William will get the girl! Peter will be destroyed when he realizes Wendy is no longer on his side. Nothing can go wrong with my plan this time. Peter Pan will not ruin this for me.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is an amazingly short chapter, but I am trying to get you filled in on what is actually going on here. What will Wendy do next? Will she regain her memory? Will Peter confront Hook? What do you think will happen? Sorry for the late update once again!**

**Haruhi-Chan125- So glad to know that you are so interested in this :)**

**Nelly2560- Thank you very much :)**

**The Creative Spark- I am glad to know that you like having Peter's POV included in the story! I am definitely going to use it more often so you can get a better sense of both sides. **

**Tiger's Rain- Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story and me as well! I truly appreciate it :)**

**Princess26966: Thank you so much for favoriting my story! I appreciate it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Just Want to Be With You

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a great week! Here is chapter 13 of one of my most favorite stories! I hope you all enjoy it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite. I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

**WENDY'S POV**

That night I made a request to Captain Hook to let me find this arrogant boy and get my fiancé back.

"I won't get hurt. I will take a sword with me for protection. This Peter Pan kid has no right to take one of my loved ones captive." I argued. The captain twiddled a pen in his fingers and thought about my request.

"I will give you permission my dear, but you must be warned. This Peter Pan is highly skilled in sword fighting, also, he will resist giving up my son to you."

"I realize that, but I think I can outsmart Peter." I said to him. His smile deepened as he handed me one of his best swords. I was surprised that he had so much faith in me. Captain Hook did not seem like the kind of man that would hand a girl like me his best sword. He stood up from his desk and came around to where I was standing.

"Be careful, Miss Wendy, and bring back my son. Go change your dress so you don't ruin the one you have on. There is an old white stained nightgown in your closet that belonged to um...someone else." He told me. I ran out of his office and went into my room. Sure enough, in the back of my closet, was the white nightgown. Although, it wasn't so white anymore due to the grass and mud stains on it.

"I wonder who wore this old thing last." I said to myself. I changed my clothes and headed off of the ship. When I reached the still warm sand, I turned around to see the rest of the crew watching me leave. I had no clue where to begin. How would I find this boy? Was there anyone else on this island besides him? There must be. I looked at the dark that surrounded me and ran into the middle of it. I looked around for any clues of human life, and found one very easily when I looked up and saw smoke coming over the trees. As I moved closer towards the smoke I could see a camp full of white decorated tents. These tents sat on a ledge area looking out over the ocean. I hid behind a tall tree so as not to be seen. The camp was full of Indians, who at this moment were dancing around a campfire. They seemed harmless, so I found no harm in going up to them and asking for directions. There was a young girl dancing on a rock that looked to be about my age, and I slowly walked up to her.

"Excuse me? I need to ask for directions." I said as I tapped the girl on her shoulder. The girl's eyes widened and she all of a sudden jumped off the rock and grabbed my hands.

"Oh, Wendy! Oh my goodness you are safe! Peter came and told me today that he couldn't escape with you, but you escaped on your own!" She said as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" I asked her. She released from the hug and looked at me, perplexed.

"Im Tigerlilly? We are wonderful friends! Don't you remember me?" She said. I thought for a moment, but the name did not ring a bell.

"I'm sorry, but I do not." I replied.

"Peter had told me you were unable to come home, but he did not tell me that you lost your memory." She said. Soon enough she grabbed my hand and led me into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked the girl as we walked.

"We are going to go talk to Peter and straighten all of this out." She said. Perfect! She is leading me right to the boy! We waked for what seemed like hours, but according to Tigerlilly, it had only been twenty minutes.

"This is just a tree." I said to her as she walked around the tree.

"It's not just any tree." She said. She went around to the back of the tree and did a patterned knock. Suddenly, part of the tree opened up in front of me, and Tigerlilly pushed me down a slide.

"Oh, that was quite painful!" I said to her as I tried to pick myself up. She came sliding down behind me and knocked me down once more. As I finally picked myself up, I found that I was surrounded by none other than Peter Pan, a group of smaller versions, and a boy tied up in a chair, who I assumed must be my William.

"Let William go!" I said as I drew my sword against them all. The little boys seemed shocked at my action, though I didn't know why.

"Wendy get a hold of yourself! Do you honestly not know who any of us are?" Peter said as he motioned to everyone else around him.

"Of course I know who you are! You are fools who took my William and love to torture the dear Captain Hook!" I said.

"_Dear_ Captain Hook?" Peter said in shock.

"Yes! He is just a poor old man that wants to see his son married and wants to live in peace. You all are the reason that he cannot do so." I replied.

"Peter she has really lost everything." Tigerlilly said from behind me. My toughness act did not seem to be working. No one in the room seemed to believe me. Was I really crazy? Did they know something I did not? Hook seemed so sincere it was difficult for me to differentiate between good and evil.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

"Peter, may I speak with you for a moment?" John said as he took me over to the side.

"I know what you need to do, Peter. There was only one thing that can save Wendy from all this. When you were about to die, she saved you using her hidden kiss." He said.

"Yes, John this is all true, but she only had one, and besides, she wouldn't give me another one right now if she could." I replied.

"Peter, I'm saying you need to give her yours." He said. I looked over at Wendy, who had managed to cut William's ropes with her sword. I went over to the girl and grabbed her arm and dragged her into one of the underground areas under the ocean.

"Wendy, you have to listen to me on this! Hook is deceiving you! You are not who he says you are!" I told her. She struggled to get out of my grip, but it was no use. A tear started to drip down my face as I looked at her. Slowly, I leaned in and kissed her gently. She calmed down after a minute, but she still did not seem to recognize me.

"That's it. I can't handle all of this anymore." I said as I released her arm. I looked into her eyes and saw her start to become dizzy. She immediately fell into my arms, and I yelled for everyone to come so we could wake her up. I was surprised that even William came to help instead of escaping while he had the chance. We tried to wake her up, but nothing seemed to work.

"Tinkerbell!" I yelled as the bright fairy approached us. She flew around Wendy and covered her with pixie dust until she was bright yellow. Wendy's eyes automatically shot open and looked right at me.

"Peter..." She said as she smiled at me. I took a deep breath and hugged her as hard as I could. The boys cheered as we all went back out into the living room.

"You think you are all so clever." William said from behind. We all turned around and he grabbed Wendy's arm to pull her behind him. He was holding the sword that Wendy had brought along with her to keep us back.

"Let her go, William!" Michael yelled.

"Not a chance you idiots." He said. We all ran after William as he dragged Wendy outside with him, but little did we know that the hideout was surrounded by pirates, and the confident Captain Hook himself. William ran behind his father for protection, and the pirates closed in behind us. Hand ties kept my arms in place, and we were all led across the island to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

**WENDY'S POV**

The sun was just starting to rise once we came through the forest of the island. Even though we were in captivity once again, I was glad to be back to my old self. It was hard for me to believe how much Hook had really deceived me. I could never be in love with William! I wanted to be with Peter more than anything, and I would do whatever it took to do so. William insisted that he take me to the ship himself, so his tight grip on my hands did not allow me to turn around very much. I caught Peter's eyes out of the corner of mine, and saw the sadness that surrounded his pupils. I sighed, and silently prayed that somehow we would get out of all of this.

"William, can't you just let the other pirates take me to the ship? Your grip is hurting my arms." I said to the boy.

"No, I have to talk to you about something, so I will take you myself." He said. He needed to talk to me? Could this be our way out? Was he going to switch sides? I highly doubted it, but a girl could hope I suppose.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you think William will switch sides and join Peter and his gang? Or is he too prideful like his father to switch sides? What do you think is the next event of the story! I hope you all loved it, and remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts:**

**musicforeverluver: Thank you so much! I am glad that you are enjoying it :)**

**Nelly2560: Haha exactly :) Nobody likes that ole codfish and codfish junior!**

**Allie: Wonderful! I love to know that my readers enjoy it just as much as I do writing it :) Keep on reading!**

**Goosesallie: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I appreciate it! :)**

**Wolfsurvivor13: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! Much appreciated :)**

**Car22701: Thank you for favoriting the story! Support is appreciated :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Will update with the next chapter as soon as I can! Until next time my dears :)**


End file.
